The unnamed wild flower
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Sequal to 'The insulting compliment'. Dealing with the aftermath of the married life of Kouyuu and Saiya OC . Story 1: a series of incident make Saiya feel that Shouka does not accept her as Kouyuu's bride.


**Story 1**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** By chance, I heard that Saiunkoku was actually finished, and so I was looking at what happened. However, I don't think I would actually read the latter books, as I feel that the story got way too complicated for my liking (and I admit, if Kouyuu came out more then I might feel different). However, I do like the volume where we learn of Kouyuu's past, although that is a really sad story. Anyway I also saw that I had some old fan fiction on Saiunkoku and as I was looking at it, I suddenly had ideas for this setting, and I am quite surprised at the fact that I am writing in this fandom again. This is a sequel to 'The insulting compliment' and Saiya is my OC. Kouyuu's past is based on the anime, so she was someone that lived on the street as well Due to chance, they reunited, and this oneshot (and perhaps more) deals with the aftermath of their married life._

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing_

* * *

Saiya has naturally heard many things about Shouka and she had thought that meeting this brother would be much easier then the eventual meeting with the other brother.

When Shouka smiled, he seemed to be genuinely happy at seeing her.

"I am very glad that Kouyuu-dono is happy." His words seemed sincere as well.

That was why…she could not help but to wonder whether she was thinking too much.

"Saiya-san, please do take some tea."

The tea had looked a bit murky but then, she was not expert on such a thing, she who would salvage food. The smell did seem a bit strong but that did not seem very bad either.

It was when she tasted it.

Her desire was to spit it back out. The last time that she did this was when she was very young and could not find any buyers for her flowers. As a result, she had to pick up scrap foods thrown in the gutter in order to survive.

"How was the tea, Saiya-san?" Shouka asked this with an innocent smile, but Saiya suddenly felt that the smile might be double edged. Surely it was impossible to notice how bad the tea was? If even she, a girl who lived on the streets, would think it was bad, how could a noble like this man not think so?

"It…it is rather strong." She finally said.

"Ah, I tend to do that." Shouka said regretfully as he took a sip, not noticing the widening of Saiya's eyes. "But please do drink some more, Saiya-san."

She suddenly felt as if she was condemned to taking poison. She does not want to take the tea, but the way that Shouka smile made it impossible for her to do so.

Once again, she forced herself to swallow the tea.

* * *

Kouyuu actually got quite a shock upon returning to his room. His wife was lying face down on their bed, completely still.

"…Saiya?"

"I don't feel well." She finally said. However, she decided that she was quite lucky as she only feels as if she wanted to throw up, instead of actually throwing up.

Kouyuu was not good at comforting people because he received little, so he sat down beside her, as this was how he showed her affections. She would have like to tell him about what happened, but the attempt of speaking only made her want to throw up even more.

Therefore, she missed the chance of clearing this misunderstanding.

* * *

A few days later, she was delivering something to Shouka, which resulted in another visit. Like last time, her timing was bad as it happened to be a day when Shuurei was away.

Therefore, another incident occurred. However, with this one, she was sure that it was not an accident.

Unlike last time, Kouyuu returned to find his wife sitting on their bed, but she was clearly very upset about something due to her expression. His initial expression was that his foster father might have said something, but she quickly reassured him that this is not so.

"Although it is do with the family…Kou, do you really think that Shouka-sama approve of your bride from the streets?"

"What are you talking about, Saiya?" he asked almost angrily. "Shouka-sama is the last person who would care about such a thing."

"But I think it is clear that he doesn't like me." She muttered. "After all…why else would he do such a thing?"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I was…he treated me as if I was an animal! And the worst part was that he did all this with a smile!"

"Shouka-sama would never do that!"

"Why would I lie to you?" if anyone was here, then they would have been amused to see how Kouyuu's actually backed off slightly due to the way his wife turned to glare at him.

"I am not saying that. I think it is a misunderstanding." He said, taking a deep breath. "If something like that would happen…it would be Reishin-sama who might do it, not Shouka-sama."

* * *

As a result, Saiya was absent the next time Kouyuu and Shuuei decided to pay the Kou residence another visit at dinner.

"Saiya-san is sick? I hope she will get well soon." Upon hearing Shouka's concern, Kouyuu was even more certain that there was a misunderstanding. A great one too.

"Ah…I hope it is not due to the cold water. Her expression was quite strange later on, when she drank it." Shouka said thoughtfully, seriously considering the issue. "Or could it be the bucket? But I was pretty sure that it was clean."

…bucket?

"Father!" Shuurei hissed. "Father…you did it again!"

"I am sure that the master was trying his best." Seiran began. "And I am sure that Kouyuu-dono would not…mind."

"Bucket?" Kouyuu repeated.

"Kouyuu-dono, I am really sorry." Shuurei quickly said. "When father can't find the tea set he would get the bucket out with water and…"

Suddenly it all makes sense.

"But such a shame though, Saiya-san seem to like my tea so I prepared a lot for her today. She was drinking a lot of it the first time that she visited."

"Kouyuu-dono, I am so sorry!" Shuurei yelled out upon hearing this second crime.

Rubbing his temple, Kouyuu realised why Saiya had been upset. However, how should he explain that it really was all an accident?

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I just always like to read OC stories, although I have read many good yaoi stories in Saiunkoku, but I wouldn't write them. I prefer to see the relationship that Kouyuu as with others as friendship and family love._

_A brief reminder of Saiya's background. She used to sell flowers on the street, but eventually manage to own a cottage and grow her own flowers. She calls Kouyuu 'Kou' as that was what his old name was (although this is the original novel's storyline instead)._

_One of the problem I had with this story is the way that everyone would address everyone, and I am actually not very sure. As a result, tried to avoid it. However, I thought that Shouka might address her as a –san since she does not have any title or anything. But then, he addresses Kouyuu as 'dono' so would that extent? As I said, I am not sure._

_I think the tea incident is understandable and in her case, it is as she said, she feels that it is bad and she grew up on the streets. So it is probably understandable that she would think that it was not an accident. And as for the bucket, this was actually what happened in the first novel. And if Shouka would do that with someone so important, I don't see why he wouldn't do that for his 'niece'._


End file.
